you_zitsufandomcom-20200222-history
Airi Sakura/Relationships
Class 1-D Kiyotaka Ayanokōji They are classmates, but they don't take notice of each other until Episode 4 where Kiyotaka is told by Suzune Horikita that she was the only person who was reluctant to help Kikyō Kushida out. They meet when Kiyotaka and Kikyō go to ask her for help, but she tries to run and breaks her camera. In Episode 5, he accompanies her to get it fixed because she has a shy personality which was something the flirty clerk tries to take advantage of. He helps her by telling the clerk to send him the notice for the camera as she looks at Kiyotaka blushing, in shock and thanks him for his actions. When Kikyō was away, she asks him about his thoughts on the Sudō's case. He told her that it was up to her. He then asked why she wanted advice from him as she replied it was because his eyes weren't "scary", which confused by him. He told her that the decision she makes shouldn't burden herself. She blushes at his words and gazes at him for a while, but becomes flustered when Kikyō returns. Because of his words, she decides to help save Sudō and goes to the hearing. When Manabu hinted that one side could lie in the case, Airi got intimidated but Kiyotaka quickly intervened by saying he believes her words, much to her relief. After the hearing, she apologized for not working up the courage to help out sooner, but he tells her not to worry. She was worried about Kiyotaka when Manabu tried to attack him. A day later, she looked at Kiyotaka's desk before he appeared surprising her. He talked with her and told her to be at ease and tells her if she ever needs him, he'll be there. She then blushed, and smiled before trying to ask him something though he had to leave for something promising to hear it later. When she was being followed by the store clerk, she called Kiyotaka, he seemed confused by her strange voice. As she was being assaulted by store clerk (who previously made advances on her), Airi reflected on Kiyotaka's promise to help her any time and tried to call him again, but to no avail. However, Kiyotaka came to her aid by catching the man in the act and threatening him with incriminating evidence before he was skillfully ambushed by Honami with the help of the police. After the man was taken away, Kiyotaka expressed relief that they had exchanged contact information which allowed him to find her. She apologized for dragging him into the mess, but he comforted her by saying the incident was not her fault and tells her to enjoy her status of being an idol. Airi then decided to stop hiding her secret and apologizes to him and took off her glasses to embrace her status. Kiyotaka offered advices in the future for any burden she may face, before helping her up as she looked at him in surprise and took his hand. On her feet Airi faced him, she blushed and remarked on the look he gave her stating that she has never seen him make such face, as he was confused by her words though she shrugged it off with a smile. It is most likely at this point that Airi developed romantic feelings for Kiyotaka. It appears that while Kiyotaka is unaware of her romantic affections for him, he considered her as a very sweet girl due to their close interactions and always helped her out, in most cases and enjoys keeping her around with him. During summer break, she accepted his invitation to come to the pool. When Kikyō questioned her reason for being at the pool, she nervously stated it was Kiyotaka who invited her, which earned her some teasing from Honami Ichinose as she tried to cover it up with an excuse. When most of the students started splashing each other, she did the same to Kiyotaka, but was seen nervous and slightly blushing when he looked at her, causing her to apologize and sink in the pool in embarrassment. On the school cruise, she tries practicing to confess her feelings to Kiyotaka and was seen blushing as she struggled with her words as a result. She was surprised when Kiyotaka appeared before her. After learning he didn't hear, she was relieved and instead asks Kiyotaka if he could help her in socializing with their class since she still had problems properly talking with them. He agreed as she became elated at this, grabbing his hand out of gratitude, until Kikyō appeared and Airi quickly excused herself. During the survival test, she was paired up with Kiyotaka and traveled through the forest with him. When they discovered a spot, Kiyotaka hide her and covered her mouth after she tried to move ahead after Kōhei Katsuragi appeared. While being held tightly by him, Airi was shown heavily blushing full red before the coast was clear, as Kiyotaka released her. He apologised for his action, but she was seen still heavily blushing and squirming on the ground to his confusion. Kiyotaka also asked her to come along with him, to look for branches for starting a campfire, when Suzune refused and Airi was seen staring at him blushing before and made a sound gesture, sounding happy when he invited her, though Haruki was also seen deciding to tag along with the two of them. Airi was also shown talking to Kiyotaka as he asked her if she wanted stay in a pair with him, to which she confirmed and apologized for dragging him down in the search, he soon asked her if she was afraid if people started talking to her about them, as she told him that she didn't really care about that, explaining that she was down on the school trip at first due to not having friends, but now was glad that she came. She then looked him in an admiring way, stating regrettably that she wanted to have her camera so that she could take a great picture of him, which would hint that she probably thought that he would look good in a picture. At the final day of the survival test, she was helping Kiyotaka cleaning up the campsite, where she asked him how many points that he thought their class were going to get by the end of it. Kiyotaka then wondered about that and looked at Hirata afterwards. Due to his real thoughts, it is unknown what he really thinks of her. }} Haruka Hasebe }} Kikyō Kushida They dont have a good relationship and Airi does not trust Kikyō. They did not have much interaction until Episode 4 when Airi was the only person who did not volunteer to help Kikyō prove Sudō's innocence. Kikyō and Kiyotaka soon go to meet with her, but Airi refuses to get involved and runs off. While so, she ends up accidentally damaging her precious camera in the process. In Episode 5, she invites Kikyō and Kiyotaka to help her repair it and apologizes for the trouble she's caused them though Kikyō did acknowledge her partial responsibility. They appeared to get along well, but Airi did not open up completely to Kikyō. When Kikyō leaves for a moment, Airi spoke more openly with Kiyotaka instead stating his eyes didn't seem scary hinting she didn't trust Kikyō's personality. She also got flustered when Kikyō had returned while she was gazing at Kiyotaka after he gave her words of encouragement and tried to cover her flustered face. They meet again for summer break, while hanging out at the pool Kikyō remarked it was the first time Airi hung out with them asking if she liked pools, but she replies that she came because Kiyotaka invited her. Airi's comment caused Kikyō to remark on the several friendships with girls that Kiyotaka has been making. On the school cruise, while talking to Kiyotaka, Kikyō appears which causes Airi to run off. This meant that she is still wary of her, but the extent is unknown. Haruki Yamauchi Haruki is one of her classmates while much interaction has not been shown, they appear to get along. Unknown to Airi, Haruki harbors feelings for her due to both her attractive body and personality which he finds appealing. He even got excited at saying her first name repeatedly and would try to show he was a nice guy by helping out Mio Ibuki. However, Airi doesn't feel the same way about him due to her romantic feelings for Kiyotaka. Class 1-B Honami Ichinose There hasn't been much interaction between them, but they met in Episode 6 where Honami and Kiyotaka came to Airi's aid when she was attacked by a crazed stalker. During summer break, they hang out at the pool where Honami would tease though in a playful manner a nervous Airi for her close relationship, and romantic feelings for Kiyotaka, much to Airi's embarrassment, who tried to cover it with an excuse. This little interaction shows they are on good terms. References Category:Relationships